Métempsycose
by azadele
Summary: imaginez nos quatre héros réincarné dans notre temps et à la poursuite d'un groupe terroriste. Yaoi sanzoxhakkai en cours
1. Chapter 1

auteur : Azadele

Disclaimer : les perso sont à Minekura, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

note : c'est ma première fic sur fanfiction, soyez indulgent...

METEMPSYCOSE

Le jeune homme sortit du bureau de son supérieur pour retourner dans le sien claquant la porte plus qu'il ne la ferma. Il jeta le dossier qu'il tenait sur le bureau et s'assit prenant une cigarette dans le paquet posé devant lui. Le blond jeta un regard autour de lui. Quatre murs, un toit, un bureau, une chaise et des dizaines de classeurs qui tapissaient les murs. Seule l'unique fenêtre donnant sur la route avait quelque chose d'apaisant à condition de recarder le ciel. Quelle idée de faire ce genre de métier. L'inspecteur soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait plus qu'une heure a tenir. Une heure qui se révélait vraiment très longue pour sa légendaire patience. Une fois sa cigarette finie, il prit le dossier et en examen les photos qu'il contenait toutes prisent par des radars. Non pas qu'il devait s'occuper des excès de vitesse mais que c'était les seules traces qu'ils avaient réussit à obtenir sur ce gang. Les raillers. Qu'y avait t'il a examiner sur ces photos ? Quatre hommes masqué dans une Mustang roulant a 240 Km/h. Bien sûr, la plaque avait été changé. Le blond prit une seconde photos et la mis a côté de la première. Bien qu'elle est été prise un autre jour, les deux se ressemblaient. Quatre hommes, une Mustang toujours au alentour de 240Km/h. Ce groupe devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Ils avaient commençaient par des vols à main armé dans des banques mais ce n'était pas tous, ils étaient aussi recherché pour meurtres, viols, trafique de drogue et ainsi de suite. Des mois de recherche pour rien. Ce gang était devenu la seule préoccupation du commissaire.

L'homme regarda sa pendule, 16h21. Il prit son manteau et sortit. De toute façon, il ne trouverai rien avec ces photos vu et revu des centaines de fois. Cependant, il connaissait une personne qui pourrais peut être lui donnait quelques informations supplémentaires. Il prit sa moto garer derrière le parking du commissariat et partit dans un grand bruit de moteur pour se rendre a l'autre bout de la ville dans un petit bar. Il déposa sa Kawasaki dans une arrière cour protégé des éventuels personnes mal intentionnées qui pourraient avoir envie de lui emprunter son moyen de transport pour une durée indéterminée. Il rentra dans le bar et vit le barman, un grand homme au long cheveux rouge et aux yeux assortit, en train, de draguer une de ses clientes. Le blond alla s'asseoir et attendit le moment où cette jeune fille allait lui foutre un vent ce qui se fit très vite. L'homme soupira et alla voir son nouveau client. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

BARMAN : comme d'hab Sanzo ?

Sanzo acquiesça et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait de tout dans ce bar. Des braves gens qui venaient ici boire un verre pendant leur pose mais aussi d'autres personnes plutôt sombre et a qui il ne valait mieux pas se frotter. Le barman revint un peu plus tard avec un verre de bière. Le blond en but une gorgé.

SANZO : dis moi Gojyo, tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le coin non ?

Le dénommé Gojyo le regarda en faisant mine d'être surprit de sa question et lui sourit.

GOJYO : je suis barman.

SANZO : très bien alors une bande de malfaiteur plus connut sous le nom de raillers ça te dit quelque chose ?

GOJYO : peut être bien. Laisse moi réfléchir…

SANZO : un conseil fait vite.

GOJYO : toujours de bonne humeur toi.

SANZO : puisque tu t'en ai rendu compte dépêche toi de me dire ce que tu sais.

Gojyo poussa un profond soupire.

GOJYO : il y a quelques jours, six mecs et une fille, super mignonne grande blonde et la poitrine bien…

SANZO : je m'en moque de cette fille.

GOJYO : tu devrais t'en trouver une ça te décoincerais.

Voyant le regard du blond il continua.

GOJYO : ils étaient venus avec une Mercedes je crois et ils étaient en train de regarder un plan de la ville. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir organiser quelque chose. L'un d'eux étaient au téléphone avec plusieurs personnes d'après ce que j'ai comprit.

SANZO : rien d'autre ?

GOJYO ça ne te suffit pas ?

SANZO : je peux rien faire avec ça.

GOJYO : ils m'ont demandé l'adresse d'un bon garage. Je leur ai conseiller celui de Doku.

SANZO : t'as pas peur de lui attirer des ennuis toi.

GOJYO : du moment que mon bar et que son garage tourne bien…

Sanzo fini sa bière et se leva.

SANZO : j'irai voir ton frère demain.

GOJYO : une petite visite surprise… il va être content…

SANZO : libre à toi de le prévenir si tu veux.

Le blond paya son verre et sortit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 17h45. Ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il retourne au bureau de toute façon, son service était fini depuis trois quart d'heure. Il reprit donc sa moto et retourna à son appartement. Il habitait dans un petit quartier à la sortit de la ville réputé pour sa tranquillité. Il ne se passait jamais rien dans ce coin là et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Sanzo avait choisit d'habiter ici. En plus de ça, c'était un coin très jolie qui contrairement au reste de la ville n'était pas envahi par des magasins, usines ou autre. Juste, d'un côté une route longeant un petit parc et qui menait au centre ville, et de l'autre, une forêt et des champs. Sanzo déposa sa Kawasaki dans un petit parking réservé aux personnes habitants dans l'immeuble et ils n'étaient pas très nombreux la plupart préférant la proximité des grandes surfaces et des écoles. Le blond ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, il en était heureux. Il rentra chez lui et déposa les dossier de raillers sur dans son bureau avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise pour fumer. Il avait à peine eut le temps de finir sa cigarette que déjà la sonnette de sa porte retenti.

SANZO : oh non…

Quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce presque en courant.

SANZO : Goku…..

GOKU : Sanzo !

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de lui et lui sourit.

GOKU : alors comment c'est passé ta journée ?

SANZO : très mal alors débarrasse moi le planché…

Goku le regard avec ses grand yeux jaunes. Seul Sanzo était capable de résister à ce regard. Même les professeurs du brun craqué devant ces yeux complètement innocents. Et pourtant, Goku était déjà au lycée en terminal et ce débrouillait d'ailleurs très bien. Il était devenu très ami avec une fille de sa classe qu'il avait présentait à Sanzo. La gamine ayant le même caractère que son ami, Sanzo avait tout de suite pensé au danger de laisser deux animaux comme ça en liberté dans la ville. En même temps, l'idée de les garder chez lui ne l'enchanté pas du tout. Il les avait donc gentiment raccompagner à la porte en leur précisant bien que s'ils avaient le malheur de revenir il les tuerait sur place. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait car sinon Goku ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. Le garçon habitait dans le même immeuble que lui à l'étage du dessus. Autant dire qu'il habitait presque chez lui puisque le brun venait le voir tous les jours. Mais cette fois-ci, Sanzo n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Son chef lui avait prit la tête pendant une heure et demi sur ce gang et il avait bien envie de décompressé un peu.

SANZO : écoute Goku ce n'est vraiment pas le moment alors sort !

GOKU : mais…

SANZO : Dehors !

Le gamin sortit en boudant. Sanzo soupira et alluma la télé pour regarder les informations. C'était souvent là qu'il en apprenait le plus sur les criminels qu'il recherchait et non pas en suivant les ordres de ses supérieurs bien que les médias ne parlaient jamais des raillers. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il n'y eu rien d'intéressant, pour lui en tout cas. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain laissant la télé allumer. Il se fit couler un bain froid et se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans l'eau avec un petit frisson. Il se détendit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir en sursautant faisant déborder la baignoire et inondant la moitié de la pièce il maudit ce fichu téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans la poche de son pantalon. Il soupira et referma les yeux mais le téléphone recommença à sonner. Sanzo avait la terrible impression qu'il le harcelait. Il prit une serviette, sortit du bain en reversant un peu plus d'eau et attrapa le téléphone rageusement.

SANZO : quoi !

C'était son chef et la façon dont Sanzo lui avait répondu ne lui avait pas plut du tout ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir en se montrant aussi agréable que son interlocuteur.

CHEF : Sanzo je vous avez demandé de m'analyser ses photos pour ce soir. Je peux savoir où elles sont ?

SANZO : chez moi.

CHEF : et elles n'ont rien a y faire ! Je vous ai confié une mission, arrêter les raillers. S'ils ne sont pas sous les verrous avant la fin du mois, je vous vire.

Sur ce il raccrocha. Le blond avait toujours sût que cet homme cherchait la moindre occasion de le mettre à la porte parce qu'il ne supportait pas son franc parler. Sanzo posa le téléphone sur une petite table et s'habilla. Il alla dans la cuisine se préparer quelque chose à manger. La télé était toujours allumée mais il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. D'après ce qu'il entendait ( il n'écoute pas, il entend… ) c'était une émission musicale consacrée à une vedette qui commençait dans la carrière.

Elle avait une très jolie voix et chantait vraiment bien. Sa voix s'accordait parfaitement avec la musique. Aucune notes trop élevée ou au contraire trop basse. C'était pratiquement parfait, la perfection proprement dit n'existant pas. Mais Sanzo ne fit pas plus attention à la jeune femme sauf lorsqu'il s'assit à la table. Il regarda la télé plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. En plus de chanter bien, elle était mignonne. Un sourire angélique naturel pas comme toutes les autres chanteuses qui se force pour plaire à leur publique et donner une bonne image de leur personne. Là; c'était un sourire franc. Elle avait de long cheveux très noir qui donnait par endroit des reflets bleus marines et qui lui descendait en cascade sur les reins. Ses yeux gris lui donnait l'air d'une gamine. Elle répondait à une interview sur la question « qu'Est-ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir devenir chanteuse Yaone-san ? » La jeune réfléchit un moment puis sourit à la caméra.

YAONE : je n'ai pas de raison particulière. Pour moi chanter, c'est comme n'importe quel autre métier. On chante pour les autres. De la même façon qu'un professeur enseigne pour ses élèves.

L'intervieweur la remercia et laissa la place à un de ses collègues qui le remercièrent après avoir également remercié Yaone et présenté l'intervieweur. Sanzo éteignit la TV et alla se coucher après avoir regardé une dernière fois les photos. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'erreur ce qui l'énerva plus qu'autre chose.

Le lendemain, Sanzo alla au bureau de bonne heure pour arriver avant son chef. Seulement, lorsque celui-ci arriva, il se rendit directement dans le bureau de l'inspecteur pour lui redire ses propos de la veille. Sanzo n'en tint pas compte et le regarda partir en se retenant pour ne pas lui dire se qu'il pensait. La matinée se passa comme toutes les autres, à savoir, Sanzo resta dans son bureau et tria des papiers. L'après midi, il sortit rendre visite à Dokugakuji comme prévu. L'homme l'accueillit avec un sourire.

DOKU : salut. Qu'Est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Un problème avec ta moto ?

SANZO : non… je suis là pour te poser quelques questions…

Dokugakuji fronça les sourcils. Lorsque que Sanzo disait ce genres de chose, c'était qu'il y avait un problème, ou alors ça avait un rapport avec son frère.

SANZO : j'ai été voir Gojyo hier…

Le frère…

SANZO : et il m'a dit qu'il avait donné ton adresse à une bande de jeunes en mercedes.

Les problèmes.

DOKU : oui. Et ?

SANZO : qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

DOKU : je crois que Gojyo a dut oublier de leur dire que je m'occupe principalement de motos. En fait, ils voulaient plusieurs accessoires de voitures de sports.

SANZO : quelles marques ?

DOKU : pas n'importe quoi. GTO, Ferrari, Subaru, Audi, Mustang et toute la belle collection de grande voitures…

SANZO : Mustang… et tu leurs à donné quoi ?

DOKU : il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus ce genres d'Accessoires.

SANZO : ils sont repartit sans rien faire ?

DOKU : ils m'ont juste demandé une petite révision pour leur Mercedes.

SANZO : … c'est tout ?

DOKU : oui.

Sanzo le fixa un long moment. Le garagiste ne détournait pas les yeux.

SANZO : tu as leurs numéro ?

DOKU : non je ne l'ai pas relevé.

SANZO : tu l'as bien marqué sur la facture.

DOKU : évidemment mais ce n'est pas moi qui paye.

SANZO : tu n'as aucunes infos sur eux ?

DOKU : aucunes.

Sanzo soupira et sortit. N'ayant aucune envie de rentrer ni chez lui, ni au bureau, il décida d'aller faire un tour et s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment, seul endroit où il pouvait monter sa moto sur le trottoir. Il retira son casque pour respirer un peu et entendit des cris derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit une grande voiture noir s'arrêter devant le bâtiment. Une petite foule s'était formée devant la voiture d'où sortit une jeune femme. En la regardant bien, Sanzo se dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part et après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se souvint que c'était la jeune chanteuse qu'il avait vu la veille à la télé. Comme il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver au milieu de la foule qui devenait de plus en plus intense, il reprit sa moto et alluma le contacte. Sanzo mit son casque et démarra mais au même moment, un jeune homme arrivait en courant tournant le coin de la rue. Il percuta la moto du blond et se retrouva par terre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon voilà pour ma première fic, dîtes moi si ça vous a plû avec une tite rewiew, arigato !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : azadele

Disclaimer : les perso sont à Minekura sauf Jake qui vient de mon imagination

Note : voilà le deuxième chapitre de métempsycose en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à Nekochan et à Patpat pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SANZO : hey, ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Le jeune releva la tête et lui sourit.

HOMME : non non tout va bien. Je suis désolé je n'aurait pas du arriver en courant.

Sanzo l'observa un peu plus en détails. Il devait avoir environs le même âge que lui, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Il avait des cheveux brun très foncé qui allaient très bien avec le vert profond de ses yeux. Il portait des lunettes et souriait malgré le fait qu'il venait de manquer de peu de se faire écraser par une moto. Le brun se releva et s'excusa encore une fois auprès de Sanzo. Il allait partir quand le blond le rappela.

SANZO : toi, tu t'appelles Cho Hakkai, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme parut d'abord un peu surprit mais acquiesça.

HAKKAI : comment le savez-vous ?

SANZO : j'ai reconnut ta voix.

En effet, il l'avait déjà entendu lorsqu'il avait interviewé Yaone la première fois.

HAKKAI : …

Il ne comprenait pas trop de quoi cet homme parlait. Il était à la fois étrange et attirant. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui donnait envie de le connaître.

SANZO : … pourquoi tu courrais comme ça ?

HAKKAI : pour… aah !

Il se retourna et ne vit pas Yaone qui était déjà rentrée dans le bâtiment.

HAKKAI : oh non… mon chef va me passer un savon. Il m'avait demandé une deuxième interview…

Sanzo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son propre chef.

HAKKAI : je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…

SANZO : je pensait juste à mon chef à qui je dois manquer énormément pour être son souffre douleur préféré.

HAKKAI : quel est votre métier si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

SANZO : inspecteur.

HAKKAI : c'est dangereux.

SANZO : pas vraiment. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui…

Hakkai lui sourit. Le blond tourna la tête. C'était une des rares fois où il voyait quelque un qu'il ne connaissait pas lui sourire. La plupart avait peur de lui excepté Gojyo, Doku et Goku. Il se rappelait très bien de ses rencontre avec les trois. Il avait tout d'abord fait la connaissance de Goku. Le jeune garçon avait oublié son passe et ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le bâtiment. Sanzo lui ouvert la porte en rentrant et pour le remercier, Goku l'avait invité chez lui. Sanzo l'avait suivit sans vraiment le vouloir. Il faut dire que ce jour là, il avait la tête complètement ailleurs. Depuis, le jeune lycéen profitait de toute les occasions pour venir lui rendre visite.

Ensuite, il avait était voir Doku. Il avait apprit par un de ses collègues que c'était le meilleurs garagiste a des kilomètres à la ronde et qu'il était spécialisé dans les motos. La Kawasaki avait justement quelques petits problèmes avec le démarrage. Doku s'en était occupé en deux temps trois mouvements et en lui donnant la facture, il lui avait vaguement parlé de son jeune frère qui avait presque le même âge que lui et qui tenait un petit bar. Doku avait aussi ajouté qu'il était persuadé que les deux jeunes hommes s'entend très bien.

Sanzo était partit et quelques jours après en allant prendre une bière, il était tombé nez à nez avec le fameux Gojyo. Il l'avait reconnut dés le premier regard car il correspondait parfaitement à l'image que Dokugakuji lui avait décrite. Gojyo avait été l'une des rares personnes ( pour ne pas dire la seule ) a osé lui tenir tête dés leur première rencontre. C'était la raison pour laquelle Sanzo allait régulièrement dans son bar. Bien qu'il disait n'y aller que pour les renseignement que lui fournissait le barman, en réalité, il avait été assez surprit de voir que le roux n'avait pas du tout peur de lui.

Il regarda de nouveau Hakkai. Le brun aussi le fixait depuis un bon moment. D'habitude, Sanzo serait partit ne supportant d'être dévisageait de la sorte mais là, ça ne lui faisait rien. En tout cas, ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet que d'habitude. Il soutint le regard du jeune homme et se rendit compte que celui-ci rougissait légèrement. Visiblement, il s'en rendit compte car il tourna la tête. Sanzo soupira et remis son casque. Hakkai le regarda de nouveau ce qui gêna l'inspecteur.

SANZO : … montes…

HAKKAI : hein ?

Sanzo retira son casque et lui tendit.

SANZO : mets ça et montes.

Hakkai hésita un moment mais prit quand même le casque avant de monter derrière Sanzo. Il mit ses mains autour de la taille du blond et celui-ci démarra. Il l'emmena dans le bar que tenait Gojyo et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

HAKKAI : et… un thé mais…

SANZO : Gojyo ! Un thé et une bière… c'est moi qui pais.

GOJYO : je rêve. Toi le mec le plus froid, le moins social et le plus dangereux du pays, tu t'es trouvait un ami…

SANZO : toi aussi tu pourrais te trouver beaucoup d'amis en tôle.

GOJYO : …

Il donna les deux verres à Sanzo et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Cette fois, c'était une jeune fille brune qui semblait s'amuser des blagues du barman. Mais pour combien de temps… Sanzo se tourna vers Hakkai.

SANZO : dis moi, tu es journaliste ?

HAKKAI : oui.

SANZO : tu t'occupes de quoi exactement ?

HAKKAI : ça dépend. Je viens juste d'arriver donc…

SANZO : je vois… pourrais-tu quand même me renseigner sur un point…

HAKKAI : heu… ça dépend sur quoi…

SANZO : j'ai remarqué les média ne parlaient presque jamais d'un certain gang. Alors que d'habitude, c'est un de leur sujets préféré. Hors il y a un qui n'apparaît presque jamais. Il ne vous intéresse pas ?

HAKKAI : … j'ai entendu un de mes collègues une fois parler à notre chef de production d'un gang mais je ne sais pas si c'est le même…

SANZO : qu'Est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

HAKKAI : j'ai crut comprendre que ce journaliste voulait publier un article sur eux mais le chef a nettement refusé. Il était encore plus froid que d'habitude.

SANZO : tu sais pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ?

HAKKAI : il me semble qu'il veut se concentrer sur Mlle Yaone.

SANZO : tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

HAKKAI : non. Je suis désolé…

SANZO : ne t'excuses pas. Tiens, c'est mon adresse. Si tu as quelque chose de nouveau, je voudrais que tu viennes me le dire. Si ça ne te dérange pas évidemment.

HAKKAI : pas de problème. Si ça peux vous aider…

Il lui sourit et se leva.

HAKKAI : excusez moi mais je vais devoir partir. Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des poses comme ça dans mon temps de travail. Merci pour le thé et à bientôt.

Il partit. Sanzo regarda la porte pendant un moment avant de se lever à son tour. Il mit l'argent sur le comptoir et sortit à son tour. Gojyo le regarda partir et sourit. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond d'inviter une personne à boire un verre.

L'inspecteur retourna à son bureau et croisa son chef dans le hall. Il soupira et se prépara à encaisser les ses reproches. Cette fois-ci, c'était parce qu'il était sortit sans le prévenir et qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu le rapport sur les photos. Sanzo écoutait à moitié ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce Hakkai. C'était bien la première fois qu'une rencontre le troublait de la sorte. D'habitude, ça ne lui faisait absolument rien. Il lui suffisait d'une minute pour oublier jusqu'au visage d'une personne qu'il avait croisée. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il y avait quelque chose chez ce Hakkai qui le troublait vraiment.

CHEF : vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle !

SANZO : évidemment…

CHEF : je vous le répète une dernière fois si cette bande de sale voyous n'est pas sous les verrous avant la fin du mois vous êtes viré !

Il retourna dans son bureau sous le regard méprisant de Sanzo. Le blond décida de rentrer directement chez lui sinon il piquerait une crise avant la fin de journée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai retournait en courant au studio d'impression. Il rentra et se retrouva face à son chef de section.

CHEF : et bah alors Hakkai ! Je t'avait demandait d'interviewer Yaone non ? Alors elle est où cette interview ?

HAKKAI : et bien… je suis arrivé trop tard… et…

CHEF : repend toi Hakkai si tu ne veux pas avoir de mauvaise surprises.

HAKKAI : oui…

CHEF : bon, en attendant tu vas aller me rédiger un article avec ça.

Il lui donna un carnet qui regroupait des notes concernant un projet de la mairie qui consistait à agrandir la salle des fêtes pour en faire une salle de concert.

HAKKAI : … Monsieur …

CHEF : oui ?

HAKKAI : … non rien…

L'homme lui jeta un regard curieux. Hakkai partit dans son bureau et son chef dans le sien. Hakkai aurait voulut lui demander pourquoi il ne publiait pas d'informations sur les gans recherchés. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Pas que ça l'intéressait mais ça lui donnerait une occasion de revoir ce Sanzo. Il l'intriguait et ça lui donnait envie de mieux le connaître. Chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais en temps normale. Il avait toujours eut de très bon rapports avec les personnes qu'il croisait que ce soit à son travail ou dans son quartier mais jamais il n'avait eut envie de les connaître vraiment. Il ressortit le morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de Sanzo. Il souhaitai l'appeler mais…

HAKKAI /ça va pas du tout faut que je me reprenne…/

Il posa le papier sur la table et se concentra sur son travail. Ce qui se révéla être une tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait pas à écrire son article. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête mais il y avait toujours le visage de Sanzo qui revenait. Hakkai rouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise en se retrouvant face à un homme d'environs 35 ans. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu clair. L'homme souriait à Hakkai.

HAKKAI : vous m'avez fait peur Jake…

JAKE : ce n'était pas mon intention…

HAKKAI : je m'en doute.

Jake le regarda un moment comme s'il le jugeait puis s'assit en face de lui.

JAKE : dîtes moi Hakkai… vous vous sentez mal ?

HAKKAI : pourquoi cette question ?

JAKE : on voit nettement sur votre visage que quelque chose vous turlupine… pas de problème avec le patron j'espère.

HAKKAI : non, ne vous en faîtes pas.

JAKE : pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas votre après-midi. Je peux vous remplacer si vous voulez.

HAKKAI : mais…

JAKE : pas de mais… vous devriez vous détendre de temps en temps et puis… je suis certain qu'un peu de bonne compagnie vous ferez le plus grand bien.

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire amicale tout en regardant le bureau. Hakkai suivit son regard et tomba sur l'adresse de Sanzo. Il rougit, c'était à peine visible mais suffisant pour que Jake s'en rende compte.

HAKKAI : je…

JAKE : je vous remplacerai ne vous en faîtes pas…

Hakkai lui sourit. Jake avait toujours eu un dont pour lire dans le cœur des gens. Quand Hakkai était arrivait dans l'entreprise, il l'avait tous de suite prit sous son aile et lui avait donné pas mal de conseil pour son travail mais aussi pour sa vie en dehors du bureau. Les deux hommes étaient vite devenus amis. De plus, Jake était l'une des rares personnes à bien comprendre Hakkai.

HAKKAI : je vous remercie…

JAKE : c'est normale entre collègue. Et puis, si je peu faire quelque chose pour vous aider n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

HAKKAI : et bien… il y aurait bien quelque chose en effet…

JAKE : je vous écoute.

JAKE : il y a quelques jours… vous avez été voir le chef pour lui demander la permission de publier un article sur un gang.

JAKE : oui c'est exacte.

HAKKAI : savez-vous pourquoi il a refusé de le publier ?

JAKE : je ne sais pas trop. Tous ce que je eux vous dire, c'est qu'il est très susceptible quand on aborde ce sujet.

HAKKAI : je vois. Merci.

JAKE : je vous en prit. Maintenant, faîtes moi plaisir et allez-vous reposer.

HAKKAI : dit comme ça...

Il sourit à Jake et rangea ses affaires. Il allait sortir quand l'homme le rappela.

JAKE : vous oubliez quelque chose.

HAKKAI ?

Jake lui tendit le morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit l'adresse de Sanzo. Hakkai le prit et lui sourit.

HAKKAI : merci...

Il sortit et appela un taxi. Le chauffeur lui demanda l'adresse. Hakkai tenait toujours le morceau de papier dans sa main et le regardait. Il hésita puis le tendit au chauffeur.

HAKKAI : emmenez-moi a cette adresse s'il vous plaît.

L'homme regarda l'adresse, réfléchit un moment et démarra. Hakkai rangea le papier dans ses affaires et regarda la route défiler sous ses yeux. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandait de l'emmener là-bas ? Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien dire a cet homme s'il le voyait arriver ? Il fut tiré de ses pensés par la voix du chauffeur qui lui disait qu'ils étaient arrivés. Hakkai le paya et regarda l'appartement. Il tourna la tête pour voir dans quel genre de quartier vivait un inspecteur. Un endroit calme qui donnait envie d'y vivre. Le coin était très jolie. Hakkai se perdit un moment dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à lui quand une voix le ramena à la réalité.

SANZO : salut. Je pensait pas te revoir si tôt.

Hakkai sursauta et se retourna.

HAKKAI : ah! Vous m'avez fait peur.

SANZO : ce n'était pas mon intention. Qu'Est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

HAKKAI : et bien… un de mes collègues me remplace…

SANZO : et ?

HAKKAI : à propos de ce que vous m'avez demandé tout à l'heure, je lui en ai parlé et il m'a dit que notre chef était toujours très susceptible sur ce sujet… je ne sais pas si ça peux vous aider mais…

SANZO : merci. N'importe quelles infos peut m'être utile. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ou pas ?

HAKKAI : euh… non pourquoi ?

SANZO : viens, je t'invite.

HAKKAI : quoi ! Non ce n'est pas la peine !

SANZO : tu ne vas quand même pas rester dehors.

HAKKAI : euh…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et le suivit chez lui. Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil curieux dans l'appartement et remarqua que Sanzo était une personne très soigneuse malgré les apparence.

SANZO : fait comme chez toi.

HAKKAI : ...

Il s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Sanzo revienne avec une tasse se thé. Le blond s'assit à côté de lui et prit une cigarette. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence. Hakkai sentait son coeur s'emballer à cause de la proximité de son " ami ". D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi gêné en présence de quelqu'un. Au contraire, il arrivait facilement à se lier d'amitié avec n'importe qui. Sanzo écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se tourna vers Hakkai. Il le dévisagea un long moment ce qui fit rougir le journaliste.

SANZO : tu pourrais… peut-être m'aider…

Hakkai : pardon ?

SANZO : qu'Est-ce que tu sais sur ton chef ?

HAKKAI : pas grand-chose… mais il ne parle jamais des groupes terroriste, en revanche, j'ai souvent vu mes collègues faire des reportages pour blâmer la police. C'est une personne plutôt mystérieuse… je me souvient aussi qu'il s'était embrouillé avec un homme une fois… je crois que c'était à cause d'un reportage sur les voyous et la racaille.

SANZO : son nom ?

HAKKAI : Toya.

SANZO : …

Le blond ferma les yeux. Ce nom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où il en avait déjà entendu parler. Il faut dire qu'il oubliait rapidement ce qui l'énervait. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit venant de l'escalier. Des bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes en train de courir. Lui et Hakkai regardèrent la porte surprit d'un tel vacarme. Cette même porte qui alla s'écraser contre le mur quelques secondes après laissant voir un orange et marrons puis, en tournant la tête, Hakkai vit une tignasse de cheveux roux à l'endroit précis où se trouvait Sanzo une seconde plus tôt.

HAKKAI : … Sanzo…

Le blond repoussa les deux enfants qui se trouvaient sur lui d'un geste particulièrement énervé.

SANZO : je vous est déjà dis de ne pas venir ici sale gamins !

GOKU : mais… Sanzo…

RIRIN : ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vue Sanzo !

Elle allait lui sauter dessus une seconde fois mais le policier, plus rapide, lui donna un gros coup de poing sur la tête.

SANZO : ne m'approche pas…

RIRIN : mais euh !

Elle se frottait la tête puis se tourna vers Hakkai. Goku le regarda lui aussi et l'intéressé leur fit un grand sourire chaleureux. Goku lui rendit son sourire.

GOKU : bonjour monsieur !

RIRIN : …

Elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose de trop lointain pour elle. Les trois garçon la regardait attend une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ce qui se fit assez vite quand elle poussa un cris de surprise en montrant Hakkai du doigt.

RIRIN : ça y est je te reconnais ! Je t'ai vu quand j'ai était avec mon frère casser la gueule à ce type avec ses idées tordues !

HAKKAI : … ce grand homme, c'est ton frère ?

RIRIN : oui !

Elle croisa les bras et ferma les yeux fière de faire partie de la famille d'une personne aussi importante.

RIRIN : il s'appelle Kogaiji !

Sanzo soupira, encore un nom connu. Goku lui demanda ce qu'il avait réponse qui arriva très vite par une explosion de cris et en gros la demande de Sanzo à ce que les deux enfants sortent. Ils ne se firent pas prier en voyant le revolver de Sanzo et partirent sans demander leurs restes. Sanzo se rassit.

HAKKAI : je vais y aller moi aussi. Merci pour le thé, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

SANZO : … à plus…

Hakkai lui serra la main en signe de politesse et sortit de l'appartement direction le centre ville, endroit où il habitait et qui était à environs trente minutes de là.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTE : voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre j'éspère qu'il vous à plu - si c'est la cas ( et même si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs... ) laissez moi une petite review pour me le faire savoir... avec un petit s'il vous plait... et un grand merci...


	3. Chapter 3

auteur : azadele

disclaimer : les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi...

note : mirci beaucoup pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard " bonne lecture à tous !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Sanzo s'était une fois de plus fait réprimander par son chef. Comme toujours, il n'y prêtait aucune attention particulière. Le blond avait d'autres projets en tête. Une fois dans son bureau, il fit des recherches sur ce fameux Kogaiji. L'ordinateur ne mit pas longtemps à le reconnaître. Il était le chef d'une bande de voyous des faubourgs de la ville. Il n'avait jamais commit de délits si ce n'est s'infiltrer dans une baston de lycéens qui tournait mal ou chopé un petit voleur de portable ou de porte monnaie. Bref rien qui ne méritait d'ouvrir un dossier. Il essaya ensuite de faire des recherches sur Toya. Seulement, cette fois, le dossier était interdit d'accès. Sanzo tenta divers codes an vainc. Celui qui s'était chargé de ce dossier n'avait pas fait les choses à moitiés et ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait accès à ce dossier. L'inspecteur fit cette fois des recherches sur cette fameuse personne chargé du dossier mais une fois encore, il n'y eut aucun résultat. Techniquement, il n'avait aucun droit d'interroger Toya. Mais ce cher inspecteur n'avait jamais tenu compte des règles et il n'était pas près de commencer. Il prit donc sa Kawasaki direction le bureau de presse.

C'était un grand bâtiment en arc de cercle très bien entretenue de même que le terrain autour. Le hall était très grand et le sol, recouvert plaques de marbres blanches et bleues. Les murs étaient entièrement recouvert de bois vernis et tous les meubles étaient en chêne pur. En gros, ils avaient fait de véritable folie financière… on pouvait dire que le patron avait les moyens. Sanzo se dirigea vers le comptoir et attendit que la secrétaire daigne s'occuper de lui. Elle releva la tête avec un sourire commerciale affiché sur ses lèvres et lui demanda d'une voix plutôt las mais quand même polie ce qu'il voulait.

SANZO : je voudrais parler au directeur de cette chaîne de journal.

Il lui montra sa carte. Elle le dévisagea un long moment avant de lui donner l'emplacement du bureau qui se trouvait être au dernier étage au bout du couloir. Le blond la remercia et prit l'ascenseur. À l'intérieur aussi c'était très luxurieux. Encore une fois recouvert de bois verni et le sol en marbre bleu. Des miroirs sur chaque murs avec un cadre recouvert de feuilles d'or fin. Sanzo ne supportait pas ce style de riches qui font tout pour le montrer. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au bout de quelqu'un minutes et le blond ne fut pas malheureux d'en descendre. Sauf que ce couloir était encore plus décoré que les autres avec des objets plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Et un détail qui n'échappa pas au brillant inspecteur, il était accroché sur tout les murs les unes de tout les journaux qui étaient parus à en juger par le nombre.

Sanzo alla les regarder de plus prés en particulier les plus récents. « Une banque cambriolée de plein jour, que fait la police ? » ; « La police perd la face » et plein d'autre titre dans ce genre là. Le blond poussa une long soupir et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Toya.

TOYA : oui ?

L'inspecteur rentra dans la salle sui était encore mieux décorée que les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fameux Toya pour savoir à quelle genre de personne il avait à faire. Il faisait plutôt contrasté avec le reste de la pièce. Son costume était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et son visage était tranquille et souriant tout à fait naturellement. En réalité, Sanzo s'attendait plutôt à un mec bien habillé avec un sourire maléfique et en train de brasser de l'argent avec amour… mais c'était tout le contraire.

TOYA : ma secrétaire m'a prévenu de votre visite inspecteur.

Il lui sourit et lui montra le siège pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Sanzo prit place et le regarda un long moment avant de lui parler.

SANZO : je voudrai juste vos poser quelques questions…

TOYA : je vous écoute.

SANZO : pourquoi ridiculiser ainsi la police ?

Il ne se prenait pas la tête en passant par quatre chemin et préférait y aller directe. C'était plus simple et plus rapide. D'autant plus qu'il était du genre à ne pas s'embêter à perdre son temps inutilement. Toya le regarda un peu surprit puis rigola doucement.

TOYA : c'est une question d'amour propre ?

SANZO : du tout.

TOYA : voyez-vous inspecteur… je ne choisis malheureusement pas mes sujets de presse… ils me sont directement imposé par la personne qui est au dessus de moi… et dont je tairais le nom par secret professionnel.

SANZO : j'ai également pu constater que votre journal se vendait plutôt bien… très bien même…

TOYA : qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

SANZO : la décoration intérieur.

TOYA : encore une fois tout est financé par mon supérieur.

SANZO : je vois qu'il prend son travail très au sérieux…

TOYA : en effet. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

SANZO : non. Merci beaucoup.

Il se leva et Toya en fit autant pour pouvoir lui serrer la main. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte en souriant poliment.

TOYA : ce fut un plaisir inspecteur.

Sanzo lui fit un signe de tête et sortit dans le couloir. Il entendit une voix un peu plus loin et vit Hakkai sortir d'une pièce une piles de papier impressionnante et menaçant de tomber à n'importe quel moment dans les bras. C'est à peine si il voyait devant lui mais il remarqua quand même Sanzo à l'autre bout du couloir.

HAKKAI : Sanzo !

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et le débarrassa de son lourd fardeau. Il entendit ensuite le bruit d'une porte qui se claque, signe que Toya était retourné dans son bureau. Hakkai aussi l'avait entendu.

HAKKAI : tu as été le voir ?

SANZO : oui. Je dépose ça où ?

HAKKAI : dans mon bureau, à l'étage au dessous.

Sanzo l'accompagna dans son bureau. Contrairement au hall et à celui du directeur, ce bureau était tout simple ce qui était tout aussi bien même mieux. Le blond remarqua tout de même que son nouvel ami était plutôt du genre très ordonné. Tout était impeccablement bien rangé. Les dossiers triés par date et par importance. Le bureau impeccable et une petite bibliothèque sur le côté rangé elle aussi au garde à vous. Chaque livres avaient sa place et se devait de la respecter.

HAKKAI : je m'occuperai de ça plus tard… ce n'est pas très urgent… et puis je finit tôt aujourd'hui…

Il regarda Sanzo et lui fit un grand sourire.

HAKKAI : pour vous remercier de votre invitation d'hier… est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir déjeuner chez moi ? Sauf si bien sûr vous avez du travail…

SANZO : mon travail, je l'ai fait.

HAKKAI : très bien.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment, Hakkai fit un signe de main à plusieurs de ses collègues. Sanzo lui passa son casque. Il n'en qu'un seul et puis ça le gênait pour conduire. Hakkai accepta un peu à contre cœur et lui indiqua le chemin de son appartement. C'était à quelques minutes de la presse.

HAKKAI : tu peux laisser ta moto ici il n'y a pas de voleur dans ce coin.

Arrivé dans l'appartement du jeune homme, Sanzo changea tout de suite d'avis sur sa première impression… il n'était pas du tout ordonné. Et c'était plutôt loin, très loin d'être le cas. La bibliothèque était pleine à craquer. Les livres s'empilaient les uns sur les autres tandis que d'autre avaient trouvé refuge sur la table et sur le sol à tel point qu'on ne distingué plus du tout la couleur du parqué. Certaine pile de livres dépassait largement les un mètres de haut. C'était à se demander comment elle tenait encore debout.

HAKKAI : excuse moi pour le désordre… j'adore l'histoire et je passe mon temps à lire des livres sans jamais les ranger… en fait, il me faudrait une autre bibliothèque.

SANZO : une ?

HAKKAI : bon d'accord… au moins deux.

Sanzo s'accorda un sourire. Hakkai était tellement naturel. La plupart des personnes qu'il croisait chaque jour se cachaient toujours derrière un masque. Se donnant des grands airs ou cachant tous leur sentiments. Même si, à bien y penser, Goku était lui aussi d'un naturel déconcertent. Mais un peu trop collant sur les bord. Hakkai lui, avait le juste équilibre. Bien que Sanzo remarqua un peu de timidité en lui. Ça le rendait mignon. L'inspecteur secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pensait une telle chose. Mais il avait vite remarqué que les rares fois où il s'était retrouvé ensemble tout les deux, il se sentait bien. Il avait un poids sur le cœur qui disparaissait. Comme si le journaliste le prenait pour le faire disparaître à tout jamais.

Le blond sortit de ses pensés en voyant Hakkai trébucher sur un tas de livres et s'affaler sur le sol. Il poussa un long soupir et l'aida à se relever.

SANZO : je vais t'aider à ranger tout ça.

HAKKAI : merci..

Il lui sourit un peu gêné. Sanzo lui rendirent son sourire et ils commencèrent la lourde tâche qui les attendait. Ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Il fallait trouver une place pour tous les livres et surtout réussir à ne pas faire comme Hakkai un peu plus tôt, c'est-à-dire glisser sur tout ce qui traînait par terre. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas Hakkai qui tomba mais Sanzo. Celui-ci n'avait pas vu une des feuille et avait glissait dessus tomba directement sur le brun. Il se redressa et fut surprit de voir Hakkai rougir. Il faut dire que leur position laissait quelque peu à désirer. Sanzo sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. Il se calma et se rapprocha d'Hakkai en fermant les yeux. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

alors qu'en pensez vous pour ce troisième chapitre ? un peu plus court que les autre malheureusement...


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Azadele

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi

Note : désolée désolée et encore désolée pour ce retard !!!! je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus et pour cela je vais priviligier des chapitre plus court ! encore pardon et bonne lecture quand même je vous retrouve à la fin... vous m'en voulez pas hein... ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hakkai sursauta. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Sanzo. Celui-ci approfondit son baiser en passant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui les entrouvrit légèrement laissant Sanzo jouer avec sa langue. Il répondait timidement. Sanzo s'éloigna et se perdit dans les yeux vert émeraudes de son ami. Il sentait toujours son cœur battre à une vitesse un peu trop rapide à son goût. Il se releva avec l'impression d'avoir pourchassé un bandit sur des kilomètres et tendit sa main à Hakkai pour l'aider à en faire autant. IL se tourna vers la salle qui n'avait presque pas bougée, toujours aussi en désordre. Il se remit à la tâche aidé d'un Hakkai un peu ailleurs. Même complètement ailleurs. Pour faire simple, il sentait encore les lèvres de Sanzo sur les siennes, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et il refusait de se calmer. À chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux améthystes c'était pire. Il se rendit compte qu'il le désirait. Mais pourquoi ? En même temps qu'il posait des livres sur le meuble, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et remarqua qu'il était rouge. Il ferma les yeux sentant son pantalon le serrer. Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il était en train de désirer un homme… mais pourtant… Le brun sursauta en sentant Sanzo le prendre contre lui.

HAKKAI : San… Sanzo…

Sanzo dégagea les cheveux qui tombait dans la nuque du jeune homme pour y déposer ses lèvres. Hakkai poussa un petit gémissement. Sanzo commença à lui faire un suçon en le serrant contre lui. Hakkai mit sa tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y tint plus et se retourna pour faire face à l'inspecteur et l'embrasser. Sanzo passa sa main sous sa chemise caressant son torse tout en répondant au baiser fougueux de son ami qui allait devenir amant. Il sentait une grande chaleur l'envahir en particulier au niveau de son bas ventre. Hakkai rompit le lien et l'entraîna dans une pièce qui s'avéra être sa chambre. Il le fit tomber sur le lit se mettant sur lui l'embrassant encore une fois. Hakkai se demanda vaguement si les lèvres du blond n'allait pas devenir une drogue pour lui… il risquait de développer une dépendance. Sanzo gémit en sentant la réaction du brun et colla son bassin au sien. Hakkai mit sa tête en arrière en gémissant et Sanzo en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle chose avant. Son cœur battait à n'en plus finir et une grande chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Il avait horriblement chaud et trouvait ses vêtements plus qu'encombrant. Il les retira très rapidement ainsi que ceux d'Hakkai.

Sanzo se réveilla se sentant bizarrement très fatigué. Il n'avait plus aucune force. À peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'il les referma attaqué par un rayon de soleil plus agressif que certain criminel qu'il avait du affronter. Il tourna le dos à la fenêtre gémissant de protestation. Quelle idée aussi de ne pas fermer les rideaux… les rideaux… ? Mais il n'en avait pas… Sanzo rouvrit les yeux et rougit violemment en voyant Hakkai allongé à ses côtés. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoires.

SANZO / j'y crois pas… j'ai.. J'ai… avec Hakkai… ? Mais.. /

Il ferma les yeux tentant de calmer son cœur. Il sentit le jeune bouger et rouvrit les yeux se rendant compte qu'il le regardait en souriant. Sanzo lui rendit son sourire. Après tout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il paniquait comme ça, il avait l'horrible impression que s'il détournait les yeux de ce magnifique regard d'émeraude, tout s'effondrerai autour de lui. Il remarquait à peine les joues d'Hakkai se teindre d'une jolie couleur rose. mais le charme se rompu lorsque le regard d'Hakkai fut attiré par le réveil… 11h45...

HAKKAI : … oh non je suis en retard !

SANZO : ah… ?

Hakkai se releva précipitamment nullement gêné de sa nudité. Il attrapa ses affaires et fila à la salle de bain. Sanzo se dit que lui aussi était en retard. Il se leva à son tour et s'habilla. Son chef allait encore lui passer un savon. Le brun sortit de la salle de bain en courant vers la porte lançant un rapide " pardon mais je suis très en retard ". Arrivé à la port, il s'arrêta et fit demi tour. Il embrassa rapidement Sanzo et sortit.

Sanzo resta figé un petit moment puis retrouva le double de la clef qu'il avait déjà aperçut la veille en commençant à ranger. Puis il sortit se rendant à son bureau. Il eut à peine le temps de s'assoire que déjà la porte s'ouvrit à la volet laissant entrer son chef rouge de colère.

CHEF : non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Faire une grasse mat comme ça sur un coup de tête dans un moment pareil ! T'as un gang sur le dos oublie pas ! Et j'aurais aucun scrupule à te virer ! T'as du nouveau au moins !

SANZO : rien qui ne puisse vous intéressez.

CHEF : quoi ! Mais très bien continues comme ça Sanzo ! Tu rigoleras moins à la fin du mois ! En entendant voici ton nouveau coéquipier, Weller, il sera chargé de cette enquête avec toi mais autant le mettre seul ça reviendra au même. Et je veux du nouveau avant trois jours !

Il sortit, Sanzo observait le Weller en question. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début/ c'était un homme assez grand et plutôt bien barraqué. Blond aux yeux bleu et un regard malicieux, trop malicieux. L'homme s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En arrivant à la maison de presse, Hakkai se rendit directement dans le bureau de Toya. La secrétaire l'avait informé qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

HAKKAI : pardon pour ce retard !

TOYA : ce n'est rien. Je voulais vous parler au sujet de votre travail. Je vous avez demander, me semble-t-il, de vous occuper de Mademoiselle Yaone et du clan de Kogaiji qui commençait à s'agiter ces derniers temps n'est-ce pas ?

HAKKAI : oui.

TOYA : et bien concentrez vous uniquement sur Yaone et rien d'autre.

HAKKAI : mais pourquoi… ?

TOYA : parce que c'est comme ça. Il ne nous intéresse plus.

HAKKAI : … très bien…

Il se leva, lui serra la main et retourna dans son bureau. Jake était déjà là en train de trier des photos jurant tout bas contre le photographe qui ne lui avait pas apporté ce qu'il désirait.

HAKKAI : bonjour Jake, vous m'avez l'air en forme.

JAKE : vous aussi vous semblez bien joyeux, une bonne nouvelle ?

Il lui lança un regard plein de malice, pas de doute, il avait tout comprit.

JAKE : j'ai avancé votre travail. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je vous laisse reprendre le flambeau.

HAKKAI : vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi merci… mais… j'ai cependant un service à vous demander. Je souhaite profiter de mon influence de journaliste pour faire des recherches sur les Raillers. Est-ce que vous pourriez me couvrir devant Toya ?

Jake le regarda un moment en silence l'air plutôt surprit. Il semblait réfléchir puis il ferma les yeux et sourit.

JAKE : mais oui bien sûr.

Hakkai le remercia chaleureusement puis s'assit à son bureau.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bon voilà, j'ai quand même un bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le recopier sur ordi donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps pour avoir la suite. petite review s'il vous plait


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Azadele

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi

Couple : Sanzo x Hakkai

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Métempsycose**

**Chapitre 5 **

Sanzo lança rageusement ses clefs sur la table et alla s'assoire sur le canapé allumant une cigarette. Ce mec, Weller, pour qui il se prenait à le contredire come ça ?! A oser lui dire qu'il était compètement à côté de la plaque dans son enquête ?! Avec son amour récurrent " autant vous mettre directement sur un carrefourt avec un sifflet". Qu'il y aille lui même !

Sanzo se calma doucement. C'était la pire chose que son chef pourrait lui faire. Lui coller un cohéquipier alors qu'il avait toujours travaillé seul. Mettant de côté l'envie qu'il avait eut de lui envoyer une balle dans la tête et en se consentrant le maximum qu'il avait pû avec sa colère, il avait eut l'étrange impression que cet homme ne lui inspirait absolument rien de bon. Et surtout, son intuition lui criait de rester très loin de lui. Malheuresement, il n'avait pas le choix. En plus de cela, son chef avait encore raccourcis les délais, une semaine pour arrêter les Raillers.

Une fois sa cigarette finie, Sanzo attrapa le dossier. Depuis qu'on lui avait confié l'enquête, il n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine de lire le dossier. Il passa environs une demi heure à le lire avec attention mais ce qu'il vit le choqua tellement qu'il en resta béas un long moment.

SANZO : comment est ce possible... ? Même à cette vitesse...

Il relut cette page encore une fois. Non, c'était absolument impossible. Ces mecs avaient beaux être des lumières, ils n'étaient pas pour autant des fusées. Le dossier était clair, en braquant une banque et en sortaient à 15h30 et la photo du radar avait été prise à 16h00 sur une route située à 150 km de là. Une seconde voiture, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Dieu merci, Sanzo avait un don pour l'observation, et était capable de remarquer le moindre détails d'un objet ou d'un endroit. Il attrapa une des photos du radar et une prise à la sortie de la banque et les compara. Il chercha la moindre petite chose pouvant lui montrer qu'il s'agissait de deux voitures. Dès qu'il repérait une rayures, une tâhce ou n'importe quoi d'autre sur la photo devant la banque, il comparait avec celle du radar mais il retrouvait toujours les même traces à l'indentique. Mais malgrès cela, la probabilité de deux voitures restait très élevée. D'autant plus que cette marques n'était pas si rare sur le marché.C'était toujours la Mustang qui était flashée.

A contre coeur, Sanzo appela son chef pour l'informer de sa découverte et lui demander si des examen plus poussés sur les photos pouvaient être faite. Il se fit prendre un savon mais heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il raccrocha et soupira.

Il ferma les yeux pensant à Hakkai. Il se surprit à vouloir le serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait de nouveau sentir son corps contre le siens.Sa peau si douce... Il repensait à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. A la voix du brun gémissant doucement son nom. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, il aimerait quelqu'un et encore moins un garçon. Il sourit. Inutile de chercher le pourquoi du comment, le fait était là, ils s'aimaient.

Il regarda l'heure, 17h30. Avec un peu de chance le brun était toujours à son bureau. Il attrapa son casque ainsi qu'un second qu'il avait mais qu'il n'utilisait jamais. Il prit ses clefs et descendit, enfourcha sa moto et démarra au quart de tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hakkai enregistra son travail et éteignit son ordinateur avec un soupir de soulagement

HAKKAI : enfin finit. Trois heures pour articles aussi court...

Il se laissa aller sur son siège et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de rassembler ses affaires et de se lever. Sa journée était enfin finie. Il traversa le couloir avec l'idée qu'il allait rentrer chez lui et se reposer bien tranquillement, il fut attirer par des voix venant d'une salle dont la porte était fermées. Une dispute apparement, il se rapprocha et reconnu les voix de Jake et Toya. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que leur voix se ressemblaient autant. Il ne parvenait pas à les distinguer.

- Je te le dis encore une fois, arrête de nous mêler à tes affaires !

- Et je te le dis encore une fois tu n'es pas en mesure de me commander n'oublie pas ta position.

- Tu vas continuer à nous menacer encore longtemps ?! Et en plus de ça tu te sers de Hakkai alors qu'il n'a rien à voir là dedans !!

- Il commence à s'y intéresser un peu trop. Quand à toi, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il y eut un gros silence. Même si les voix se ressemblaient beaucoup, Hakkai, avec le contenu des paroles, n'avait plus aucun mal à savoir qui parlait à qui. Toya, apparement, faisait des menaces à Jake, mais sur quoi ?

Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jake, se dernier se figea en voyant Hakkais.

HAKKAI : Jake, un problème ?

JAKE : ... non ne vous en faite pas tout va bien, rentrez chez vous.

Il lui sourit amicalement au moment où Toya sortait. Ce dernier les regarda quelques secondes puis partit.

HAKKAI : Jake si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas

JAKE : Ne vous en faîtes pas Hakkai tout va bien je vous assure.

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et continua son chemin retournant à son bureau. Hakkai soupira puis appela l'ascenseur. Qu'est ce que Toya pouvait bien faire à Jake ? L'ascenseur arriva et le prit toujours plongé dans ses pensés. Jake devait forcément savoir quelque chose. Il faudrait qu'il trouve le moyen de lui demander.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, Hakkai traversa le hall et sortit. Il se figea en voyant le motard devant le bâtiment. Il sourit et s'approcha.

Hakkai : Sanzo...

Le blond lui tendit un casque

Sanzo : aller monte.

Hakkai ne se fit pas prier, il monta et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sanzo le serrant contre lui. Le blond démarra retournant à son appartement. Une fois chez lui, il posa ses clefs et son blouson puis alla s'assoire

SANZO : fais comme chez toi Hakkai

HAKKAI : merci

Il alla s'assoire à côté de lui

SANZO : dis moi tu n'as pas eut d'ennuis avec Toya ? Comme j'ai été le voir hier..

HAKKAI : non, ne t'en fait pas. Mais toi ? Tu es arrivé en retard à cause de moi... j'en suis désolé...

SANZO : pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ?

HAKKAI : Non !!

Sanzo sourit devant la réponse spontannée de son amant ce qui fit rougir Hakkai. Ce dernier baissa la tête respirant profondément pour se calmer.

HAKKAI : tu sais... Sanzo... je crois que... je t'aime...

Sanzo s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. La réponse était clair mais surtout, lui, les déclaration c'était pas son truc. Hakkai s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux et à répondre à son baiser quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée ayant pour effet de les faire reculer brusquement. Sanzo serra les poings.

SANZO : Goku...

GOKU : Sanzo c'est horrible Ririn n'est pas venue à l'école aujourd'hui !

SANZO : et qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre moi ?!! Sort d'ici sale gamin !!

GOKU : mais je m'ennuis tout seul...

Il regarda Sanzo avec ses grands yeux jaunes suppliant. Le blond jura et attrapa sa veste.

SANZO : très bien venez avec moi !

GOKU : où ça ?!

Sanzo prit son téléphone et appela un taxi.

SANZO : voir un ami...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Et voilà c'est finit pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plû. Je pense que vous avez tous deviné qui est l'ami dont parle Sanzo.

Bien, alors pour le prochain chapitre et laissez moi une petite review pour me dire vos impressions

au revoir

kissous


End file.
